Gears of War 3
Gears of War 3 is the final game in the trilogy, and was announced by Cliff Bleszinski on Late Night Jimmy Fallon on NBC. It was originally going to be released in April 2011, but has since been pushed back to Holiday 2011. It was officially released on September 20th, 2011. Set 2 years after Gears of War 2 and the fourth Gears of War novel, the game has 4 Player Co-Op. The story for the game was written by Karen Traviss. Gameplay Epic Games continued to refine the cover system in Gears 3, making it the best in the industry. Some other gameplay elements have been added, including the ability to kill enemies whilst jumping over cover. The mech gameplay, as well as the new enemies changes how the game flows as well. Ashes to Ashes Trailer On April 12, 2010, Epic Games Design Director Cliff Bleszinski released a trailer on the Late Night with Jimmy Falon show titled Ashes to Ashes. It depicts Dominic Santiago running in an abandoned city decimated by the Hammer of Dawn strike. After tripping over an ash "statue", Dom is almost killed when a Drone attempts to shoot him. He is rescued by Marcus Fenix, Anya Stroud and the rest of Delta Squad. The rest of the trailer shows Delta Squad fighting a massive amount of Locust reinforcements. Both forces are startled when Lambent enter the battle via Lambent Stalks, who kill off the Locust on the battlefield. The trailer ends with Delta fighting overwhelming odds as they are attacked by the Lambent and nearly overrun; Fading to black with, Brothers, to the end. Plot In Gears of War 2, Marcus Fenix and the COG forces were forced to destroy the Jacinto plateau, the last major city on the planet Sera since the appearance of the Locust on Emergence Day fifteen years prior, to flood the Locust tunnels and slow the spread of Lambent, Locust creatures mutated by their exposure to the energic liquid know as Imulsion. Eighteen months since, the human survivors have moved to the island of Vectes to rebuild. After a generally quiet period, the Imulsion infected Lambent began to emerge from underground. Hiding something, the COG head of state, Chairman Prescott, abandoned the COG. Now leaderless and being forced off the island, the COG disbands and separates to the safest places left. Victor Hoffman takes some survivors to Anvil Gate while Delta squad sets off on a Raven's Nest Class carrier, the CNV Sovereign, with the remaining humans to avoid further Lambent incursion. While Augustus Cole and his squad look for supplies from the ruins of his hometown, Chairman Prescott arrives on the Sovereign, providing Marcus with a data disc that shows his father, the scientist Adam Fenix, is still alive. The ship is soon attacked by a Lambent Leviathan; Marcus and his team try to defend the ship, luring the creature into a trap set by Baird at a nearby bridge. Though the Leviathan is destroyed, the ship is also lost. Prescott is among the mortally wounded, but before dying, provides Marcus with an encrypted key with the location of a secret base known as Azura where Adam is being held. Leaving some of his COGs to help the survivors, Marcus, Cole, Dom, and Baird take off towards Anvil Base, where they have the equipment to decode the key, while Anya and rest care for wounded. The COGs are forced to travel across Locust-controlled bases, and the Locust Queen, Myyrah, alerts all her troops in their path to the COGs approach. Marcus and his team eventually hijack a Locust gas barge to travel by air, stopping to help and rescue Dizzy, a skilled mechanic and driver. They arrive at Anvil Gate and help Hoffman defend against a Locust onslaught. Afterwards, they review the encrypted key to find the location of Azura but discover it is protected by a man-made Maelstorm, preventing arrival by air or on sea. Hoffman notes the location of a submarine in the ruins of Char, a nearby city, but they will need fuel. Dom suggests traveling to Mercy, where an Imulsion filling station is located, but also the home of his dead wife Maria. At Mercy, the COGs discover humans that have become Lambent from Imulsion poisoning, and fear the infliction may spread. As they are surrounded by Lambent forces, Dom sacrifices himself by driving a truck into the storage tanks, incinerating the Lambent in the explosion and allowing Marcus and the others to escape. Turning to Char, they face against surviving humans that have come to resent the COGs for what they did to their world, and then eventually make their way to the Endeavor Shipyards, where the submarine is located. After repairing and refueling it, they set off for Azura. After slipping under the Maelstorm, they find Azura is fashioned as a large resort. As they fight off the Locust that are also trying to get to Adam, the COGs discover that Prescott had knowledge that Emergence Day was coming, as he had ordered the construction of Azura and brought the world's elite to it prior to the appearance of the Locust. Adam is able to contact the team via the security cameras on the island, and explains he has a cure to stop the Lambent but needs the COGs help to execute it. Marcus and his team fight through the Locust to shut down the Maelstorm generator with Adam's instructions, allowing the COGs to arrive to provide air and ground support. As Lambent forces start appearing on the island, the COGs make their way to a hotel where Adam is being kept. En route, they face Myyrah, who reveals that Adam had been working with her for twenty years and refuses to let them help him complete his plan. After dispatching Myyrah, the squad reaches Adam's room. After a brief reunion and hearing news about Dom, Adam explains that Imulsion is a living organism, adapting itself to both Locust and human bodies to create the Lambent, and it is evolving quickly. Adam has developed a energy wave that, like a neutron bomb, will only destroy any cell infected by Imulsion. Though this will kill the Lambent, it will also kill the Locust troops; Adam had been in contact with Myyrah to try to stave off the effects on the Locust and to discover a cure that would not harm them, but could not find it in time. Marcus and his squad escort Adam to the roof of the hotel where the energy generator for his cure sits. The COGs defend against Myyrah's attack as the machine powers up. Eventually, the machine reaches full power, sending waves of energy across Sera, killing all Locust and Lambent. Adam reveals that he will die shortly as well, having infused himself with Imulsion to test his cure, and tells Marcus to live his life to the fullest before he is turned to ash and crumbles. As Marcus agonizes over the lost of his father, Myyrah, still alive from the last attack, who blames Marcus for what Adam failed to do. Marcus stabs Myyrah with Dom's knife, killing the Locust Queen. As COGs forces celebrate the end of the war, Marcus continues to mourn the loss of his family, but Anya reminds him of his father's last words and that now, thanks to them, they have a tomorrow. Setting Chris Perna, the art director at Epic Games, stated that Gears of War 3 will take place during planet Sera's Summer. "It's summer time on Sera and the idea is that the armor designs from Gears 1 and 2 were bulky and hot. The COG have disbanded in this third game and they've removed the outer shell, if you will, of armor plating so they'd be cooler and more mobile as the planet heats up for summer."Perna, Chris. http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/05/26/making-of-the-cover-gears-of-war-3.aspx Appearances *Jason Almsted *Zoe Almsted *Amy *Damon Baird *Michael Barrick *Samantha Byrne *Samuel K. Byrne *Sheraya Byrne *Anthony Carmine *Benjamin Carmine *Clayton Carmine *Miles Carver *Anton Chambers *Augustus Cole *Cragen *Tomas Dalyell *Eli *Octavia Findlay *Hondo *Kathryn Farrell *Adam Fenix *Marcus Fenix *Mr. Flores *Mrs. Flores *Aaron Griffin *Isabel Hayman *Mitch Hilde *Victor Hoffman *Toru Hoshi *Samuel Innes *Jerry (Sovereign) *Jynx *Tai Kaliso *Keith *Minh Young Kim *Koenig *Lowehttp://twitter.com/#!/karentraviss/status/119525895689080832 *Kevin Mahoney *R. J. Le Marcha *Bernadette Mataki *Donneld Mathieson http://twitter.com/#!/karentraviss/status/119539636216401920 *Alex Mayfield *Quentin Michaelson *Mike *Myrrah *Nash (Sovereign) *Gabrielle Ornar *Oscar *Paul *Ryan Poole *Richard Prescott *RAAM *Rivera *Ranald F. Sander *Benedicto Santiago *Dominic Santiago *Eduardo Santiago *Eva Santiago *Maria Santiago *Sylvia Santiago *Skorge *Dafyd Silvera *Jace Stratton *Anya Stroud *Miran Trescu *Alicia Valera *Dizzy Wallin |creatures=*Brumak *Corpser *Lambent **Gunker **Lambent Berserker **Lambent Drudge **Lambent Drone **Former **Lambent Leviathan **Lambent Stalks **Lambent Wretch **Polyp *Locust **Boomer ***Butcher ***Savage Boomer ***Grinder ***Mauler **Drones ***Berserker ***Bolter ***Flame Grenadier ***Grenadiers ***Grenadier Elite ***Sniper Drone ***Theron Sentinel ***Spotter ***Locust Hunter ***Golden Hunter ***Palace Guard **Kantus ***Armored Kantus *Reaver *Savage Locust **Savage Grenadier **Savage Grenadier Elite **Savage Theron **Savage Kantus *Shrieker *Tempest *Ticker *Wretch *Mangler |events=*Lambent Invasion **Attack on the Sovereign **Battle of Anvil Gate **Mission to Hanover **Mission to Mercy **Mission to Char **Second Battle of Azura *Locust War **Attack on Griffin's Tower **Battle of Anvil Gate **Incursions at Endeavour **Battle of Endeavour **Battle of Ephyra **Battle of the Deadlands **First Battle of Azura **Mission to Mercy **Second Battle of Azura **Sinking of Jacinto |locations=*Azura **Acanthus Station **Pinnacle Tower **Rose Station *Char *Griffin Tower *Deadlands *Endeavour Naval Shipyard *Kashkur **Anvegad **Anvegad Plains **Anvil Gate *Sarfuth **Denava *Tyrus **Concord Air Base **Endeavour Naval Shipyard **Ephyra ***Pomeroy Barracks **Hanover ***Centennial Bridge ***Cougars Stadium ***Mug Anchor Pub **Jacinto City *Vectes |organizations=*Coalition of Ordered Governments **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***9th Division ***26th Royal Tyran Infantry ****Connaught Platoon ***501st Legion ***Delta-One ***Onyx Guard ***Zeta Squad **Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy ***D-Flotilla *Griffin Imulsion Corporation *Lopus Energy *Stranded *Union of Independent Republics |vehicles=*Armadillo *Assault Derrick **Rig 314 *Centaur *King Raven **KR Zero-One **KR Zero-Three **KR Zero-Six **KR Six-Zero **KR Seven-Zero *Raven's Nest Class **CNV Sovereign *Mechanical Loader *Silverback *Submarine **CNV Adamant |technology=*Bolo Grenade *Boltok Pistol *Boom Shield *Boomshot Grenade Launcher *Butcher Cleaver *Digger Launcher *Gnasher Shotgun *Gorgon SMG *Hammerburst Assault Rifle *Hammer of Dawn *Lancer Assault Rifle **Chainsaw Bayonet *Incendiary Grenade *Ink Grenade *Mortar *Mulcher *Multi-Turret *One-Shot *Retro Lancer *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Smoke Grenade *Snub Pistol *Torque Bow *Vulcan Cannon |miscellanea=*COG Armor *COG Tag *Dispute *Fifth Dawn at Anvegad *Grayson Cup Championship *Gorasni *Hanover Times-Tribune *HMT *JACK (model) **JACK *Octus Medal *Sovereigns Medal *Tyran }} Limited and Epic Editions Limited Edition The Limited Edition contains: *An Octus Award Box and Octus Service Medal – Replicas of the honors bestowed on Adam Fenix, Marcus’s father, for his work on the Hammer of Dawn. *Exclusive Unlockable Adam Fenix Multiplayer Character – Each Octus Service Medal replica is engraved with a unique Xbox LIVE code that is the only way to unlock Adam Fenix in multiplayer. *A fabric COG Flag – Proud colors that once flew above the House of Sovereigns. *The personal effects of Adam Fenix, including his “Last Will and Testament,” the initial Hammer of Dawn schematic, and other Fenix family mementos.http://epicgames.com/community/2011/05/gears-of-war-3-limited-and-epic-editions-announced/ Epic Edition The Epic Edition is the second collectors edition of the game. It contains all of the content that was in the "Limited Collectors Edition", as well as more additional content that is exclusive to the "Epic Edition". The Epic Edition contains: *A Limited Edition Marcus Fenix Statue – Designed by Epic Games Art Director Chris Perna and expertly crafted by the artisans at Triforce, this fine PVC statue collectible makes the ultimate living room centerpiece for any true "Gears" fan. *The Art and Design of Gears of War by Tom Bissell – Through unprecedented access to the Epic Games team, acclaimed author Tom Bissell (Extra Lives) gives readers an incisive behind-the-scenes glimpse into one of the most celebrated sagas in video game history with 96 pages of interviews, photos, concept artwork and more. *Infected Omen Weapon Pack — Custom multiplayer skins for the game’s five starting weapons; Lancer, Retro Lancer, Hammerburst, Sawed-off Shotgun, and Gnasher Shotgun. *All of the contents of the "Gears of War 3" Limited Edition. Multiplayer There are also several multiplayer improvements. Bleszinski promised Gears of War 3 will include better region filtering to allow for less laggy games. Fans also saw the return of Gridlock. The biggest addition to multiplayer is 4-player online co-op in the story mode. Gears of War 3 includes a mode called Beast. It is the opposite of Horde Mode. In Horde Mode, you are the COG combating the Locust, but in Beast, you are the Locust combating the COG. In Beast mode, you earn money for killing your enemies. Once you get enough money, you are able to upgrade your character to a specific class, such as Boomers, Corpsers and even Berserkers. A new Multiplayer mode called "Capture The Leader" is a combination of Guardian and Submission. The Leader has an improved Tat-com which can see their enemies no matter where they are. There are no capture points in this new game, just hold the enemy's leader as the timer counts down. There is a "newbie" playlist where if you have no Gears achivements or little xp, you will play in a playlist with other "newbies". After a little while of playing you cannot play in this playlist anymore. Gears of War 3 also features unlockables by achievements similar to Gears of War 2. Achievement unlocks include completing Gears 1 campaign and Gears 2 campaign and reaching level 100 in multiplayer.http://uk.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/gearsofwar3/video/6281064?hd=1 Multiplayer Characters COG/Stranded *Marcus Fenix **Classic Marcus **Unarmored Marcus *Adam Fenix (Exclusive to Limited and Epic Editions) *Dominic Santiago **Classic Dom **Commando Dom (Amazon.com Epic & Limited edition Pre-order Exclusive, Gamestop Pre-order Exclusive) *Damon Baird **Classic Baird **Mechanic Baird (Bestbuy Pre-order Exclusive) *Augustus Cole **Cole Train (Must be unlocked in Beta) **Classic Cole **Superstar Star Cole *Michael Barrick *Samantha Byrne *Anthony Carmine *Benjamin Carmine *Clayton Carmine *Aaron Griffin (Can be unlocked via Facebook) *Victor Hoffman *Bernadette Mataki *Richard Prescott *Jace Stratton *Minh Young Kim *Anya Stroud **Civilian Anya *Tai Kaliso *Dizzy Wallin **Big Rig Dizzy *COG Onyx Guard *COG Gear **Golden COG Gear Locust *Queen Myrrah *Drones *Savage Drone *Sniper Drone *Savage Kantus (Amazon.com Pre-order Exclusive) *Kantus *Skorge *Grenadiers *Grenadier Elite *Flame Grenadier *Grenadier Elite *Savage Grenadier Elite (Wal-mart Epic & Limited edition Pre-order Exclusive) *Savage Grenadier *Beast Rider *RAAM *Savage Theron *Theron Sentinel (incorrectly named Theron Guard in the lobby) *Spotter *Locust Hunter *Locust Hunter Elite *Golden Hunter *Locust Miner *Golden Locust Miner Weapon Skins Downloadable Content Demo at E3 2010 A demo was unveiled by Cliff Bleszinski at E3 2010, showing some gameplay changes such as the ability to exchange weapons with a comrade, firing reticule expands as the weapon fires, new executions, faster running speed, ability to kick the person behind a cover if the player jumps over in the right place, and substitution of the Lancer firing sound back to Gears of War 1. A new Lambent Locust made its appearance in the demo, the Lambent Berserker. Much like the "not infected" counterpart, it charges at the player recklessly, and has greater health and speed. Beast mode was also showed off at E3. Where you play as the locusts you also get more than one life. You have some of the Locust's powers, such as the Kantus remote heal/revival, or Grenadier's ability to regenerate grenades.preview here Public Beta Gears of War 3 was delayed so Epic could release a Public Beta. This was be the first public beta for the Gears of War Series. Beta Details One could get into the Beta by preordering Gears of War 3. The Beta began April 25 and ended May 15. Those who purchased the Bulletstorm Epic Edition (on Xbox 360 only) got early access to the Beta beginning April 18. Three new multiplayer modes and four exclusive maps were be rolled out during the Beta period, all running on dedicated servers. In the Beta Team Deathmatch was playable on the four Beta maps (Thrashball, Checkout, Trenches, and Old Town); Capture the Leader and King of the Hill gameplay modes were added later in the Beta period. During Easter and several other days the character models heads were replace by rabbit heads.http://kotaku.com/#!5795164/gears-of-war-3s-beta-asks-whats-easter-without-easter-eggs Exclusive Beta Unlockables These unlockables were available to those who participated in the Beta: *'Flaming Hammerburst:' Complete one match by Sunday, April 24 to permanently unlock. *'Flaming Lancer:' Complete one match during the week of April 25 to permanently unlock. *'Flaming Sawed-Off Shotgun:' Complete one match during the week of May 2 to permanently unlock. *'Flaming Gnasher Shotgun:' Complete one match during the week of May 9 to permanently unlock. *'Beta Tester Medal:' Complete one match in the Beta to permanently unlock. *'Thrashball Cole:' Complete 50 matches in any game type to unlock for the Beta period. To permanently unlock, complete 10 matches as Thrashball Cole during the Beta period. *'Gold-Plated Retro Lancer:' Complete 90 matches in any game type to unlock for the Beta period. To permanently unlock, score 100 kills with the Gold-Plated Retro Lancer during the Beta period. E-mails sent to the players *An e-mail was sent to all the original beta players with a free token to invite other players to the beta during the last week. *The week following the end of the beta, 3 new e-mails were sent to the same players including more information on the beta, as well as download links to desktop images and a printable poster. HeroClix Toyline "The Gears of war HeroClix Figures are fully compatible with all other HeroClix figures, and are available in a 24-count, gravity-feed counter display." Each figure is from Gears of War 3 whether they feature in the story or Multiplayer game mode. The figures were released on August 17th 2011.http://www.heroclixworld.com/hcw/Articles.aspx?ID=290 The Figures are: Gears: Marcus Fenix, Dom, Baird, Anya, and Augustus Cole. Locust: Drone, Skorge, RAAM, Kantus, and a Mauler. References Category:Games Category:Gears of War 3